Jealous?
by Cho Sa Min
Summary: Awalnya Sungmin tak merasa perbuatannya telah membuat Kyuhyun cemburu, tapi tak di sangka Kyuhyun tiba tiba sangat marah padanya, bahkan menjauhkannya. Apakah yang akan Sungmin lakukan agar Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya? / KyuMin YAOI / ONE SHOOT


Jealous?

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast member

Summary : Awalnya Sungmin tak merasa perbuatannya telah membuat Kyuhyun cemburu, tapi tak di sangka Kyuhyun tiba tiba sangat marah padanya, bahkan menjauhkannya. Apakah yang akan Sungmin lakukan agar Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya? / KyuMin YAOI / ONE SHOOT

Genre : Romatic

Rating : T

Warning : GaJe, typo(s), alur berantakan

Kalo gak suka jangan di baca ! dari pada ngomen yang gak penting dan gak bermutu untuk saya :p

NO BASH

NO COPAS

Semua member SJM telah berada di backstage. Terdengar suara teriakan dari seluruh ELF Beijing yang menyorakinya untuk naik ke atas panggung

"Sebelum dimulai, mari kita berdoa bersama. Berdoa di mulai" ucap Siwon

Seluruh member pun berdoa

"Selesai"

"Mudah mudahan acara kita kali ini akan lancar tanpa masalah sedikitpun. Go go HWAITING!" semangat Sungmin

Mereka pun mulai menaiki panggung, dan terdengarlah kembali suara histeris para fans.

"Annyenghaseo, Uri Super Junior M" ucap serentak para member SJM

"Senang bertemu kalian" ucap Eunhyuk

"Nikmati acara ini bersama oke?" ajak Donghae

Semuanya pun berpencar dan mulai dengan perform dance lagu mereka yang pertama yaitu Breaking Down

Setelah itu mereka bermain main bersama di atas panggung sambil bernyanyi dengan lagu mereka

Terlihat banyak fancervice yang dilakukan semua member, terutama EunHae. Ia melakukan fancervice sangat romantic dan fans fans pun berteriak histeris melihatnya. Ada yang memvideokan moment EunHae tersebut dan ada pula yang memfotonya

Sudah dengan aksi fancervice Eunhyuk pada Donghae, ia berjalan ke pojok panggung sendiri. Tak lama Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk lalu berhadapan padanya dan Sungmin pun menarik tengkuk leher Eunhyuk. Sungmin mencium pipi Eunhyuk seolah olah Sungmin sedang mencium bibir Eunhyuk

Semuanya terkejut, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat dari kejauhan. Ia merasa sesak. Sungminnya berani mencium Eunhyuk di atas panggung sedangkan dirinya? Tak pernah Sungmin melakukan fanservice bersamanya. Saat Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin fanservice, ia selalu saja menolak. Entah mengapa Sungmin tak mau fanservice dengan Kyuhyun. Ia lebih mau melakukan fanservice dengan Kyuhyun di belakang panggung saat kamera di matikan.

Sungmin mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Eunhyuk, ia memasang senyuman dan wajah manisnya lalu ia kembali ke tempatnya semua di tengah panggung.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ia mendekat pada Donghae yang berada di samping Sungmin. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Donghae begitu dekat. Sungmin yang melihatnya, langsung merasa cemburu dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Setelah kejadian itu Sungmin selalu memasang wajah muram dan sedih. Tak ada lagi wajah bersinarnya

'Memangnya kau saja yang bisa hyung, aku juga bisa' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin

Setelah konser selesai, semuanya pun kembali ke Korea. Saat di bandara banyak fans fans mengantar mereka ke Airport.

"Minggir, aku ingin duduk dengan Donghae" usir Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk saat berada di dalam pesawat

"Aniya, aku tidak mau. Kau dengan Sungmin hyung saja, lagi pula biasanya kau duduk dengannya" tolak Eunhyuk. Ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang berada di bangku sejajar dengannya

"Aku bosan dengannya, minggir kau. Duduk dengan Sungmin hyung saja. Aku ingin duduk dengan Donghae sekali sekali" Kyuhyun tetap senantiasa berdiri di samping bangku Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk meminta izin pada Donghae, Donghae pun mengangguk tandanya 'iya'

Dengan berat hati Eunhyuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sekilas ia melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun. Mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa 'Jangan macam macam dengan Haeku!'

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui arti tatapan Eunhyuk itu ia mengangguk

Eunhyuk mulai berjalan dan duduk di samping Sungmin

"Kau ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa ada masalah?" bisik Eunhyuk pada Sungmin

"Entahlah" ucap Sungmin pasrah. Sungmin terus saja sedih, merasa Kyuhyun menjauhinya. 'Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?' batin Sungmin

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun sesekali tertawa, bercanda gurau dengan Donghae dan itu membuat ia tambah sedih.

Ia merasa bingung ingin berbuat apa sedangkan orang di sampingnya (read : Eunhyuk) sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

Ia ambil Ipodnya lalu ia mendengarkan lagu untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Tak terasa saking asiknya ia mendengarkan lagu ia pun ikut tidur dan terlelap nyaman di bahu Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun tau dari tadi Sungmin memerhatikannya, tapi sekarang ia merasa Sungmin tak memerhatikannya lagi. Ia menengok ke arah Sungmin dan ia tak suka saat Sungmin tidur di bahu Eunhyuk.

'Rupanya kau sedang bermain main denganku Lee Sungmin' batin Kyuhyun dan ia pun mengepalkan tangannya

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya telah sampai kembali di Korea. Kembali ke dorm untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka

"Haaahh.. lelah sekali" Eunhyuk di atas sofa ruang tengah

"Bagaimana dengan acaranya tadi? Sukses?" Tanya Yesung yang ikut duduk di samping Eunhyuk

"Hmm" Eunhyuk mengangguk

Sungmin berjalan melewati sofa yang di duduki YeHyuk

"Mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung

"Mana ku tau" jawab Sungmin dengan dingin lalu melanjutkan jalannya ke dapur

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Aneh sekali?" gugam Yesung

"Entahlah hyung, dari tadi sehabis kita konser Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sepertinya ada masalah. Tadi saja Kyuhyun menyuruhku tukar tempat duduk denganku" ucap Eunhyuk yang mendengar gugaman Yesung tadi

"Apa yang kalian lakukan saat berada di sana?" kini Yesung memasang wajah dengan serius

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sama saja seperti biasanya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

Kembali suasana hening di ruang tengah. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang di lontarkan

"Aku ke kamar hyung. Sebaiknya kau tidur hari sudah malam. Annyeong" Eunhyuk pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Telihat Kyuhyun sedang tidur membelakanginya

Sungmin berjalan ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun

"Kyu" lirih Sungmin

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin kembali

"Kyuhyun apakah kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya

"Apa? Sebaiknya kau tidur. Hari sudah malam" ucap Kyuhyun dingin lalu menarik selimutnya agar lebih menutupi tubuhnya

"Hmm.. baiklah" Sungmin merasa berat hati atas ucapan Kyuhyun sedingin itu padanya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya sendiri

"Oia Kyu, kau belum mencium mataku sebelum tidur" Tanya Sungmin

"Mianhae aku lelah, tidurlah. Good night" kembali Kyuhyun berucap seadanya dan menolak permintaan Sungmin

Sungmin kembali bersedih dan ia juga membelakangi Kyuhyun

Merasa Sungmin telah terlelap, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke ranjang Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin dengan pulasnya tertidur, dan ia melihat ada bekas air mata yang jatuh ke wajah mulus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Sungmin dan menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin tersebut

"Mianhae aku bertindak seperti ini padamu hyung" lirih Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya ke Sungmin dan

CHUP~

CHUP~

Ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang telah terpejam. Lalu ia mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin

CHU~

"Selamat malam hyung, semoga kau mimpi indah"

Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjangnya lalu ia ikut tidur dengan pulas

.

.

.

.

"Banguuuunnn… Kyuhyun-ahh cepat bangun, hari sudah pagi. Ayo bangun!" teriak Ryeowook tengah membangunkan Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun

"Enggghh~" erang Kyuhyun

"Kyu cepat bangun, waktunya sarapan bersama. Semuanya telah bangun, hanya kau saja yang belum bangun. Kami sudah menunggumu di bawah cepat banguuuunn" teriak Ryeowook kembali

"Haishhh.. berisik kau hyung. Ne ne aku akan bangun" kesal Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun bangun dan ia mencuci muka lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau tau kami sudah lapar sekali dan kami rela hanya menunggumu untuk makan bersama! Kau ini tak tau diri sekali" ucap Shindong

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Shindong itu. Ia merasa ucapan Shindong hanyalah angin berlalu saja *parah kau oppa -_-*

"Tukar tempat" ucap Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu? Kan masih ada kursi kosong di samping Sungmin" elak Ryeowook

"Aku tak mau, tukar tempat" paksa Kyuhyun

Ryeowook merasakan ada aura aneh di dirinya, mau tak mau ia mengalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dari duduknya

"Kau tetap disini, biarkan Kyuhyun di sana" ucap Yesung yang berada di samping Ryeowook. Ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook

"Eh?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tak mau hyung! Jadi, biarkan Ryeowook duduk di samping Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun? Tak biasanya kau begini terhadap Sungmin" Tanya Yesung

"Aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya"

Sungmin yang melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya diam saja. Ia tau kalau Kyuhyun marah padanya, tapi kenapa? Sungmin masih bingung dengan perilaku Kyuhyun

"Kalau kau tidak mau duduk di sampingku baiklah, aku bisa makan nanti saja. Lagi pula aku belum lapar"

Sungmin mengalah, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kamarnya

"Ini semua gara gara kau Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat, Sungmin jadi tak mau makan karnamu. Aku juga tak jadi makan, aku sudah tak berselera makan lagi" sinis Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Ia juga beranjak dari kursinya lalu menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Yesung pun berjalan memasuki kamar KyuMin untuk menghampiri Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa kata. 'Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan padanya?' pikir Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan omongan Yesung hyung. Sebaiknya kau makan, jangan ikut tak makan seperti Sungmin dan Yesung hyung" ucap Siwon

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapan Siwon. Ia duduk dan makan bersama dengan member yang lainnya

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks" terdengar suara isakkan dari dalam kamar KyuMin

"Ming" lirih Yesung. Ia mendekati Sungmin yang sedang menangis dan ikut duduk di samping Sungmin

"Hiks hiks" isakan itu mulai terdengar kembali

"Ming, sudah jangan menangis" ucap Yesung. Ia pun merangkul Sungmin dan mengelus eluskan rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian eum?" Tanya Yesung dengan lembut

"Hiks hiks entahlah hyung, tiba tiba saja dia menjauhiku hiks hiks" jawab Sungmin yang masih terisak

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin selama di China?"

"Seperti biasa hyung, hanya bernyanyi dan bermain dengan member lain" ucap Sungmin

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada lagi"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yesung

"Cuma aku hanya melakukan fanservice dengan Eunhyuk. Hanya itu saja" ucap Sungmin yang tak kembali menangis, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Yesung

"Kau melakukan fanservice apa dengan Euhyuk?"

"Hanya menarik tengkuk lehernya seolah olah aku mencium bibirnya. Padahal tidak, justru aku Cuma mencium pipinya saja"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin

"Di situ salahmu Minnie, kau melakukan fanservice yang membuat Kyuhyun cemburu padamu" terang Yesung

"Tapi itu wajar bukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya

"Memang wajar, tapi bagi Kyuhyun mungkin tidak. Karna kau adalah miliknya" ucap lembut Yesung

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia bingung harus berbilang apa

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bicara baik baik dengannya ne, minta maaflah padanya" Lanjut Yesung dan ia menarik tengkuk leher Sungmin agar menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ne. Semoga kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Aku mendukungmu, hwaiting Sungmin-ahh" Yesung berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar KyuMin. Di depan pintu kamar KyuMin, Yesung berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Yesung berhenti sejenak, memasang senyum sinis pada Kyuhyun. Lalu berjalan kembali

CEKLEK

BLAM

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya dan berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya

"Kau masih marah denganku?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin Kyu" lirih Sungmin

Kyuhyun mempausekan permainannya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang berhadapan dengan Sungmin

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semenjak tadi aku tak berada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang saja kau lakukan pada Yesung hyung saat ia berada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali

"Aku hanya mengobrol saja dengannya"

"Begitukah?"

"Ne"

"Kau sudah berani bohong padaku hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Jelas jelas kau tengah bermesraan dengan Yesung hyung di sini!" lanjut Kyuhyun

"A-apa maksudmu Kyu?" ucap Sungmin terbata bata. Ia shock Kyuhyun membentaknya

"Setelah kau berciuman dengan Eunhyuk di atas panggung sekarang kau juga berciuman dengan Yesung hyung? Apa kau sudah gila hyung? Eoh! Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Terlihat Kyuhyun benar benar emosi dan nafasnya pun terenggal enggal

"K-kyu ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Ini salah paham" Sungmin berdiri pun berdiri dan Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri

"Kau bilang salah paham huh? Jangan mengelak dan jangan beralasan hyung!" Kyuhyun membuang mukanya menatap kearah lain

"Kyu yang kemarin itu aku hanya fanservice dengan Eunhyuk, lagi pula aku tak berciuman dengannya. Hanya mencium pipinya saja, apakah salah?" lirih Sungmin

"YA"

"Mianhae.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya

"Lalu kau juga berciuman dengan Yesungkan? Aku melihatnya hyung!"

"I-itu, kami bukan ciuman. Jujur, Yesung hyung hanya menyatukan dahiku pada dahinya. Kau salah paham Kyu. Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak akan melakukan fanservice seperti itu lagi" ucap Sungmin yang masih saja menunduk

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin. Alangkah kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan benar saja, air mata Sungmin kembali turun

"Mianhae.. hiks" hanya ucapan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, ia tak kuasa melihat Sungmin menangis

"Sudahlah hyung.. jangan menangis" Kyuhyun mengeluskan punggung Sungmin

Sungmin pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun

"Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Sungmin

"Asal ada satu syarat baru aku akan memaafkanmu " ucap Kyuhyun

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun pun megeluarkan sangiran andalannya, lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga jatuh ke ranjang

"Mau apa kau Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin was was

"Aku hanya ingin little Cho kembali ke rumahnya Ming" Kyuhyun menghampit tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin

"Andweee.. jangan sekarang, ini masih pagi. Tidak Kyu jangan" Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari

Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat

"Mau tak mau kau harus mau Cho Sungmin. Kau harus di hukum atas perbuatanmu haha rasakan" ia pun tertawa evil

"TIdak Kyu andweeeee…."

Telat sudah, Kyuhyun telah membungkam bibir Sungmin dan bibirnya. Tak ada celah lagi untuk Sungmin menolak maupun berteriak. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan dengan tubuhnya.

Mereka pun mulai dengan kegiatan mereka di pagi hari yang cerah ini dengan suara suara desahan yang terlontar dari bibiir mereka

.

.

.

AND

Setelah baca, jangan lupa Review ne ^^


End file.
